Twist of Fate
by jenuinetears
Summary: The story of Tobi's death if it had been at the hands of the Black Rose Witch... AU, rated T for violence and death. R&R?


Summary: AU- What Tobi's death would've been if it had been at the hands of the Black Rose.

Rated T for violence, death, and Aki being a sadist.

I'm using the Japanese names, by the way.

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, 4kids wouldn't have said that Toby was still alive. According to the Japanese version, he obviously isn't.

~(-)~

"Black Rose Dragon, attack with Rose Whip!"

The magnificent red and purple dragon spread out her wings in one single fury of rage, and purple vines came out from behind her and squeezed the monster on the opposing side of the field. It screamed in pain then shattered, and the owner of the beast was blown off his feet as rose petals blew to his direction and whipped his body. But the dragon wasn't satisfied with that. Wanting to cause more destruction, just like her mistress, her purple vines struck the building surrounding the battlefield. Some of them fell instantly to the ground, crumbling like cookies. Others just cracked in the middle.

The Black Rose Witch let out an insane laugh as her opponent's life points decreased to zero. The woman waved her hand and her duel monster vaporized. She turned away, her expression hid by her porcelain white mask. With her black cloak swishing around her feet and strands of violet hair blowing in the still-strong wind caused by her psychic powers, she left in a cloud of dust.

But even with her leave chaos still ensued. People tried to dodge the rubble and pieces of buildings flying about, and one small boy just stared at the retreating shadow of his idol. His whole face was gleaming with her grand demonstration of psychic power and he wished that he could learn to control it like that.

"Aki Izayoi," he murmured in wonder.

He didn't even see it coming.

"Ahh!"

One huge chunk of a building came hurtling toward him, and he didn't have time to dodge. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him down as he yelped in pain. The boy tried to let out pleas for help but all the other bystanders ignored him, fearing for their own lives. They ran away, ignoring the young duelist as he let out more cries as his pinned-down body was assaulted by even more rubble like stones and dirt that had been kicked around the arena.

Tears rolled down his face as his amazement turned to agony. He didn't even have time to start resenting his killer before the blood started to come out. He only felt the pain.

"Help me, please! Misty, you've got to come help me! "

She wasn't there- no one was. They'd all left, and Sector Security still had yet to have arrived- and probably wouldn't for days.

"Please! Onee-chan! Misty! MISTY!"

It was the only thing he could say anymore and his once-handsome face started to bleed even more rapidly, as did the rest of his body.

"MISTY!"

His wriggles ended suddenly as his whole body stopped moving. His still face was matted with blood and his lips were open in one last scream. And his blank eyes, ones that had been pleading upward to the sky, in a prayer to his dear sister that got ended short.

Tobi Lola was gone.

~(-)~

...Yeah.

Kay, I know I'm not good at violence and death. I just had to write it. What If's will be the end of me, I swear.

I did try to make it a thousand words long, but there's only so much detail you can do.

I made up the stuff about the guy who was Akiza's opponent- I don't know if he was a guy, or if it was even Black Rose Dragon who attacked him. (In episode 60, however, purple vines did go into buildings, so I guess that it really was her.) I just did what was most likely, because her dragon is her signature monster. The only thing I know is fact is that Toby was found seemingly crushed by a chunk of building- all fake, because it was Sayer's actions to hide himself murdering the kid, but I used it anyways.

EDIT: This had 3 chapters and was ongoing as a redone Dark Signer arc, but out of disinterest I deleted them and made this an oneshot again. Sorry to anybody who liked it as a multichapter.

Review please!


End file.
